


it's super effective!

by robinatheart (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established coldwave, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, and i haven't watched all of lot yet smh, established flashvibe, established goldenvibe, everyone is poly its a mess, i can't watch arrow, i don't actually know how cp works, minor quickwest, no spoilers for the other shows, oh and harry's having a dilemma over barry and cisco lmao, singh appears for like two lines, the rogues know who barry is, worst-kept secret in central city smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/robinatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen glares at him through his cowl, then glances back down at his phone. "Hang on a second, there's a Snorlax in here."</p><p>Len blinks.</p><p>He wasn't expecting that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's super effective!

It's an hour until midnight and Len's about to freeze Central City's Scarlet Speedster to the ground when the Flash's suit vibrates.

He lowers the Cold Gun in undisguised bewilderment as the Flash stops trying to bring them to leather-clad justice and produces a phone from his skin-tight suit. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Lisa and Mick suspiciously follow suit (ha) thirty seconds later.

"Your girlfriend text you, Flash?" Len drawls, deciding $45 million can wait.

He's admittedly little disgruntled— who's so important that his arch-nemesis (Reverse-Flash and Zoom can cry all they want down in Hell, they know he's right) will pause a fight just to text them back?

Barry Allen glares at him through his cowl, then glances back down at his phone. "Hang on a second, there's a Snorlax in here."

Len blinks.

He wasn't expecting that.

"Wait, _really_?" Lisa blurts out, immediately holstering her Gold Gun and pulling out her phone.

Next to her, Mick is doing the same.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Len says flatly.

Unsurprisingly, he goes unnoticed.

"Caught it," Barry crows triumphantly, punching the air in heroic enthusiasm.

"Same here," Mick says.

Lisa gives a double thumbs-up to confirm her own success.

Len freezes the Flash's feet to the floor.

Barry yelps. "Hey, what—"

"That was easy," Len says smugly, retrieving his ("Our," a voice in his head, possessing remarkable similarities to Lisa's, corrects sweetly) $45 million and striding towards the exit. "See you 'round, Flash."

"Say hello to Cisco for me," Lisa sing-songs sunnily, and they make their getaway in speedster-free peace.

 

****

 

"A Snorlax? Really?"

"Just 'cause you got one first doesn't make you better than us, Lenny."

Mick's cackles drown out the rest of Lisa's retort.

Len lets out a sigh, choosing to simply accept it and move on.

 

****

 

"Did the Rogues successfully pull off a heist, getting away with 45 million dollars, _just because you were playing Pokémon Go_?" Caitlin says dangerously once Barry whooshes back into the Cortex.

"Um."

"Good catch, dude," Cisco says cheerfully, reaching up to fist bump Barry.

His enthusiasm withers away under Caitlin's incredulous stare. In retaliation, he and Barry execute a flawless double puppy-dog eyes attack.

"Was it at least 1,500 CP or above?" Caitlin says, giving in and frowning when Cisco and Barry high-five.

"1,813," Barry says dutifully, then vanishes for a split-second to change into normal clothes and reappears with his phone in his hand.

"Nice," Cisco says, impressed and kind of jealous.

He can't complain, considering he's got a Dragonite with maxed-out CP, _and_ he's STAR Lab's undisputed gym leader (Team Valor, motherfuckers!), but he hasn't had much luck in catching any Snorlaxes.

"You'll get one someday," Barry promises, looking like an actual puppy made of sunshine and rainbows and everything good in this world.

Cisco really, really loves him.

"I hope," he says wistfully. "Wally and Jesse caught theirs last week, and Dante's been bragging about his. Even Snart has one!"

"Snart has a _Snorlax_?" Barry says, aghast.

"Yeah, dude, he's the gym leader at, like, the other half we haven't claimed."

Come on, CaptainCold1972? It's so obvious.

"The team rivalry just became real," Barry says disbelievingly.

Cisco nods solemnly.

"Lisa says hi, by the way." Barry yawns loudly, kindly ignoring Cisco's spluttering. He leans in for a quick kiss, one that Cisco happily provides, then straightens up. "I'm gonna go sleep now. See you guys tomorrow!"

And with that, Barry makes his exit.

 

****

 

"You know," Caitlin says, while they're locking up for the night, "when Barry got his phone out, Snart sounded almost..."

She stops, uncertain.

"Yeah?" Cisco says, leaning toward her.

" _Jealous._ "

There is a long silence.

"Thank God, I thought I was the only one who noticed."

They continue locking up in companionable silence until they exit STAR Labs, which is when Cisco says, "Do you think I should tell Barry I don't mind if he dates Snart?"

"You probably should. Just Barry and him?"

"Yeah. I like Lisa more."

Caitlin hums thoughtfully.

"...You know,  _I_ don't mind if  _you_ date  _her_ —"

"Oh, be quiet," Caitlin says, feeling her face heat up.

"—and I don't think  _she_ would mind dating  _you_ either," Cisco finishes, grinning. Then he frowns. "I thought you'd have a thing for Heatwave, though— oh my God," he says gleefully, watching her cover her face in embarrassment, "you totally do.  _You totally do._ "

"Shut up," Caitlin says.

Cisco subsides with a shark-like smile.

 

****

 

"Allen!"

"Yes, Captain Singh."

"Where the Hell did you get a Snorlax?"

 

****

 

Harrison steps out of yet another of Cisco's breaches and into the Cortex, Jesse following right behind him. As they emerge onto steady ground, Jesse lets go of the sleeve of his shirt. He always insists she hold onto him when going through breaches, just to be careful.

He lost her once. He's not going to lose her again.

"Hey, Wally, Iris," Jesse chirps as the West siblings walk into the Cortex, Iris West's name sounding more like a clumsy afterthought. She makes a beeline toward them, leaving Harrison to watch while Cisco closes the breach behind him.

"Hi, Jesse," Wally West says, awkwardly bracing her back in a one-armed hug.

They pull away after suffering through three seconds of touching each other, refusing to make eye contact.

Lovesick teenagers, the two of them. Then again, does he count as such if he's acting like one around a certain Barry Allen and a certain Cisco Ramon?

Luckily for Jesse and Wally, Iris comes to their rescue.

"Great to see you," she says, pulling Jesse in for an actual hug.

Harrison does not miss the sympathetic smile she shoots at her brother, or the halfhearted shrug Wally replies with.

Barry comes speeding in right about then, thus preventing Harrison from making a scene.

"Hi, Jesse, Dr. Wells," he says brightly, like he's the human incarnation of sunlight itself. "Jesse, I caught a Snorlax yesterday..."

Harrison watches Team Flash settle into chairs, onto medbay beds, or on the floor. They're all chattering about a game that went out of fashion on his Earth decades ago, one they feverishly play every second of the day.

He'd say something about millennials, but he'd probably get the entire group yelling at him in indignation.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and everyone who doesn't fit into the gender binary," Cisco begins grandly, "we have recently discovered that Mystic—" boos echo throughout the Cortex— "has been encroaching on our territory and taking our gyms."

Harrison knows Cisco's trying to be inspiring, but he just sounds incredibly ridiculous (and kind of adorable, he tries not to think, like a puppy). He decides to leave when the others begin hatching a devious plot to reclaim their gyms, heading for Cisco's workshop and clearing a space for himself.

He can broach the subject of dinner to Barry and Cisco later.

 

****

 

"Oh my God," Caitlin says.

Iris immediately goes on the offensive, sliding off the bed and almost dragging Wally down with her.

Barry zipped away to fight crime just a few minutes ago, after Harry left for some peace and quiet. Her mind, traitorous as always, conjures up images of Barry lying hurt somewhere, unable to run to STAR Labs for help.

Relief hits her like a tidal wave when Barry's voice comes through the speakers.

" _What's going on?_ " he asks.

"CaptainCold1972 just took STAR Labs," Caitlin says, horrified.

Cisco sucks in a breath. "No way."

" _What?_ "

Barry whooshes back into the Cortex, scattering papers everywhere and disheveling hair.

"Dude, are you serious?" he says, pulling his own phone out. "Holy shit. Captain Cold just— this is— holy—"

"This is  _war_ ," Iris declares, brandishing her phone above her head. "We can't let them get away with this!"

"We won't," Wally says.

Jesse nods resolutely beside him. "They should know we won't stand for this," she says, getting to her feet. "Let's go take back STAR Labs!"

The room erupts into cheers.

 

****

 

"We just lost STAR Labs," Lisa reports.

"Tougher'n they look," Mick confirms.

"STAR Labs won't be theirs for long," Len says, setting down his Cold Gun and reaching for his phone. "Valor's hold on Central City will not last. This is just one hiccup in our master plan."

"Winter is coming," Lisa says, and she devolves into snickers.

Mick nods his head, evidently approving of her wit.

" _Mystic_ , Lise," Len corrects. "Mystic is coming."

 

****

 

Once they're out of Len's earshot, Lisa speaks.

"I can _not_ believe he is so desperate for the Flash's attention that he'll spend all his time trying to take over all the gyms."

Mick grunts in agreement. Lenny can deny it all he wants, but he and Lisa both know he's got a villanous crush on the speedy superhero. Mick just wishes he'd share, you know, include his husband in stealing the Flash's heart.

Lisa's more interested in the Flash's sidekicks. He's seen her mooning over Snow and Ramon, even West's daughter. Lenny _really_ won't like that. He hopes  _she'll_ share, too, 'cause Caitlin Snow's way too fiery for her last name.

"Does he know we know who the Flash is yet?" he says.

From Lisa's mischievous grin, he suspects Len _doesn't_.

Barry Allen'll just have to live with all of Central City's Rogues knowing his secret identity.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
